20 off! (and on SALE!)
by LLAMAZ IZ YO MAMA
Summary: Starfire wanted a dress. She got the dress. But what if getting the dress resulted in getting the whole Titans team locked in the mall for one night? Join the Teen Titans as the raid the Food Court, get "free" items from stores, and maybe discover romance upon falling in the mall water fountain. All while trying to avoid the security guards.
1. Chapter 1

_20% off! (and on SALE!)_

by: DarlingPrincessStarfire

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Teen Titans, but I **_**do **_**own the right to post this story!**

**(A/N: Hey guys, so about my other two Teen Titans stories… sorry but I have to cancel them! **** I got so tangled up in school that I kind of got confused and lost the plot so…sorry. Anyway, I have a story that **_**will **_**survive and I hope u like!)**

**Chapter One: It won't take long!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Starfire dragged her friends through the mall, specifically Raven, because her hand was the closest.

"Friends! There is a "sale" going on at the _Sass & Style _store going on right at this very moment! We must attend!" She clasped her hands together and tilted her head to side while batting her eyelashes.

Raven somehow managed her free her hand from Star's strengthened grasp. "Oh, HECK NAW. I'm not going to shop for dresses and bows a-and pink underwear that's lacey with a thousand ribbons."

Starfire blushed at Raven's last comment about her shopping habit. True, she did tend to shop for all of the above a _lot,_ but she did it because it was fun and she was new to it so she didn't exactly have control over it yet. Robin cleared his throat. "Ladies, please, come on lets just go and get it done and over with, so we can get to the sports store before the mall sale."

Starfire stuck her tongue out at Raven, happy to have won their little argument, until Raven tripped her. Beast boy and Cyborg groaned.

"I don't wanna watch Star look for a dress…" as he whined, Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention hearing Raven going, '_Hurry up Starfire, you're taking to long.' _

Raven glared at Cyborg and then rolled her eyes. She_ JUST _wanted to get this _over _with.

The arrived at _Sass & Style _two minutes later, only to see what looked like a Spartan war. There were thousands of angry girls fighting for the dress that was on sale, a pink, strapless ruffled maxi dress that hugged the mannequin tightly.

Starfire shoved past other girls, who were pulling her hair, and she went as far as to punching a girl in the face in order to get past her. Girls hurled insults at each other left in right, in hopes of getting the dress due to their bully-ish comments.

"I HAVE TO GET THAT DRESS!" Another girl pushed her down and ran her over.

" NO! THAT DRESS WAS MADE FOR ME!"

"HONEY, YOU _CLEARLY _CANNOT ROCK THAT DRESS LIKE I CAN!"

"I'VE WON FIVE WRESTLING COMPETITONS! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE HOW HARD I CAN PUSH YOU!"

"YOU'RE ALL TRYING TO GET THAT DRESS BECAUSE YOU THINK IT WILL HELP YOUR UGLY FACES!"

"OH NO YOU _DIDN'T!"_

"AWW NAW! I'M ABOUT TO GO ALL GO ALL SOUTH-SIDE CHICAGO ON YOUR SORRY ***!"

"Wait, who said that?"

"ME!" Starfire held up the dress and flew out of reach. All the girls jumped and tugged her down and attacked her, as was witnessed by all the scared clerks hiding behind the store counter, ready to call 911 just in case it got extreme-or worse than it already was.

Raven sighed in relief when Star finally decided to give up after losing the dress five times. "Finally, you took forever! Lets go to the sports store, then go home." Starfire hung her head in defeat.

However, before one of the "lucky" winner of the dress purchase anything, she threw the dress at Starfire and quickly bolted out the store. The lights soon dimmed to a dangerous darkening color black, and employees left through a white door that was labeled EXIT, locking it behind them.

Starfire raised and eyebrow with confusion. "Um, I wish you the thanks?"

Cyborg frowned. "What was that all about?" Beast boy shrugged. The lights in the store shut off completely, leaving the titans in the dark, the mall hallway dimmed, and security officers had flashlights and were walking around, shining the light at anything that looked suspicious. The vegetarian's eyes suddenly widened.

"Guys, the mall closes at 7:00. It's _6:30._"

Raven looked around before coming to conclusion. "Well, its 6:30, so why would the mall close this early?"

Starfire pointed to a poster outside the store. "Look friends! The poster says: "The Jump City Mall's new closing time,6:30, starts Tuesday, October 14,2013. The early closing will give us more time to clean up the mall, so you can have a better, and cleaner, experience."

Raven face palmed. "Azar, why? Ok, its definitely 10/14/13, so yeah, I guess were stuck here until tomorrow."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Well that poster was conveniently there."

Cyborg groaned. "But what if we get caught by security guards? Or what if we get hungry?"

Robin folded his arms against his chest. "I don't know about the guards, but there is always a food court!"

**(A/N: That's all for now! I'll try to make the next chapter longer! I'll need to make at least 5 or 6 reviews to continue!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_20% off! (and on SALE!)_

by: DarlingPrincessStarfire

**Disclaimer: Yeah I know, I don't own the Teen Titans! You don't have to ask me again!**

**(A/N: Here is the second chapter! Thx to all the reviewers for the first chapter! That meant a lot to me! Also: They are supposed to be a little OOC in some chapters**_**. **_**I forgot to put that in that in the summary! SORRY! Well, unto the story!)**

Chapter Two

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()

Robin stood with his face pressed up against the glass of the store's door. He breathed slowly, watching the puffs of his breath make the glass fog up. He smudged the glass with his finger by drawing circles in the glass where his puffs of breath were visible. You couldn't tell, but the circles he was drawing represented the wheels turning in his head-his thought process. And A LOT was making him think right now.

Starfire had tugged on the dress and was now modeling it for Cyborg, Beast boy, and Raven. Beast boy and Cyborg commented on her excellent modeling skills: She came out of the dressing room, slowly strutting and swaying her hips to music on she could hear. She had her left hand on her hips and flung her right arm into the air and twirled it around as she twirled. Then she threw in the typical model poses, turned her back to them, slowly strutting off the "runway", and flipped her hair, peeking back only once to throw in a playful wink. _Raven, _on the other hand, simply watched Starfire for only seconds before having her attention drawn to the clock, so she could slowly count the seconds until this was over.

Starfire stripped off the dress and replaced it with her usual clothing with swift grace. "That was certainly wonderful to model in! I cannot wait to purchase this magical fabric." She reached for the handle so she could open the door from the changing room, only to find air.

"What?" She mumbled to herself and looked at the door.

Well, she looked at her friends.

Raven had turned away. "Next time your going to change Starfire, make sure you're actually _in _the changing room." Starfire clasped her hands over her mouth and felt herself blush a deep…orange.

Cyborg already had his hands over his eyes, but Beast boy was just staring with an immature expression on his face.

"Dudes! Robin did you see that?! Starfire was naked!"

Robin turned around. "Starfire was what?!" Starfire resorted to hiding inside a pile of clothes yet to shelved, due to the scary fact of what Robin could possibly do when he found out.

Robin crossed his arms. Starfire had disappeared, probably because she was scared of what she thought _he _was gonna do to her. "Guys, I think Star is gone." Raven looked up with a little bit of interest sparking in her eyes.

"Oh good. A mystery. There's been nothing else to read but the tags off bras…"

Cyborg slapped the back of Beast boy's head. "Great job BB, you scared Star off! "

Beast boy rubbed the back of his head. "How did I do that?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "You _embarrassed _her grass stain!

"Oh…" He put his finger on his chin and thought for a second. "I guess it was kind of my fault. Hey! Maybe she left the room, altogether!"

Raven put her hands on hips. "Well, genius, we haven't even searched the room yet, and we can't risk being caught by security guards until we figure out their store route."

"Well, maybe it is a good idea to check other stores-I mean, if the security guards are going from store to store, then their bound to check this one right?" Robin asked.

Cyborg nodded. "True! Lets get moving." The Titans headed out the store quietly, unaware that Starfire was still in the room. As mentioned before, Starfire was hiding in a pile of clothes that had yet to be shelved. As soon as the Titans left, she popped out.

"Really? I am still in here! You do not have to leave, friends!" She sighed knowing her yelling was no use, but she wasn't a quitter, so of course she tried anyway.

Star glomped onto the floor, which she noted was very painful, and lied there.

'_**Get up Koriand'r! You can go after you're friends so they do not search for nothing!'**_

'_I can?'_

'_**Stop acting without intelligence! You know that you can!**_

'_That is right! I can go after them! Thank you strange delusional voice in my head that I should get checked once we are freed from the mall!"_

Starfire bolted out the store with full energy boosted by confidence.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()

Raven tapped her foot impatiently. "OK guys, we've checked the arcade, sports store, food court, _and _the video games store. Don't think I don't know you're just going to your favorite spots." She balled up her hand and slammed it into her palm. "We need to get real about this search, ok? What if a security guard caught her? You need to think about that. We can't get caught."

Beast boy looked up at her. "I'm sorry, what? I tune out when people rant."

Raven turned her back to Beast boy. _'Why can't that imbecile pay attention to anything for once?!' _Still she couldn't help but blush after she calmed down a little. _'Maybe this is why I think i like him..' _A couple weeks earlier, Raven had put two and two together, and officially decided that she had a thing for the green changeling. This was one of the reasons why, she guessed.

Robin sucked down his Pepsi that he had "borrowed" from the Food Court. "Ok gang. Breaks over. Lets get back to business." Cyborg nodded checked the scanner on his arm.

"I can see her communicator's tracking device, but its showing me that she left it at home."

Beast boy smacked himself in the head. "_That's _why Robin wants us to have backup communicators..."

"Oh, he's smart. Give the boy a prize."

Raven twirled her finger around in fast, small circles as to mock him.

Beast boy glared in the empath's direction. "When we get out of here, I **swear **I'm gonna-um, gonna-I'm gonna do something to you-"

"Oh no. You're not doing **anything**. You're certainly _not _getting out of here either."

**(A/N: Cliffy! Ok guys! This is 1067 words and counting, so I hope your happy! Sorry for taking so long to update! School comes first and I have pick a an update date that's good for me and you guys! Does Saturday sound good? Let me know in the comments!")**

**R&R!**


	3. TT Authors note

**A quick Author's note!**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**(A/N:OK! So sorry guys for that 2 week delay! My mac book wouldn't turn on anymore so I had to get it fixed! I wish I had a way to tell you guys that, so you wouldn't think that I abandoned the story! So that's all that happened! Also:**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL UPDATE ON THIS FRIDAY, NOVEMBER THE 22****nd**** 2013! Why? Because I am going to Chicago for the whole Thanksgiving weekend, and even though I'm taking my laptop with me, I don't want to have to be concerned with having to update while I'm on vacation! I'll try my best to update on Saturday, but if I do, the chapter won't be very long. So that's all I have to say for now, but remember: LOOK FOR THE UPDATE FRIDAY!)**

**~LLAMAZ IZ YO MAMAZ**

**(P.S: Do you guys like my new name? ^_^)**


End file.
